un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo amor
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Sapphire estaba enamorada de ruby, asi que decide declarársele,pero ella será lastimada por las palabras de el, pero lo que ella no esperaba era enamorarse nuevamente.


Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo amor.

Sapphire Birch es una chica de 15 años un poco masculina, salvaje,pero con unos hermosos ojos azules, buen cuerpo aunque no se le nota por el tipo de vestimenta que tenía, hace 4 años se le había declarado a Ruby, pero el le había dicho que la queria, pero tiempo después Ruby perdió ´´la memoria´´, olvidando la confesión.

Actualmente Sapphire estaba cursando primero de preparatoria, ella quería tener un novio o más bien quería a Ruby como novio, ellos dos ya no eran amigos por la nueva novia de Ruby: Whitney. Ya que todas sus amigas dex- holders ya eran novias de los chicos dex-holders, menos ella.

A ella le dolía mucho que ruby, se halla enamorado de esa chica, aunque no lo culpaba, ella era mucho más hermosa que ella, haciendola llorar todas las tardes, de repente un recuerdo amargo le llega, el día en que Ruby la destrozó completamente diciendole cosas muy horribles que terminaron lastimandola.

Flashback:

Sapphire: Eit Ruby,¿ puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Ruby:( Ayy viene esa chica salvaje) Sii. que quieres?

A sapphire le sacó de onda la forma en que ruby le contestó.

Sapphire: Ruby, ¿ porque me hablas así?

Ruby: Sapphire dejame ya en paz, se que estas enamorada de mi, nunca olvide la confesión, sabes que eso lo dije por que me diste lastima, ahora jámas me fijare en una basura como tu, nada femenina eres, amí me gustan las chicas hermosas, educadas, femeeeeeeeninas, y tú no eres nada de eso y aparte estoy enamorado de Whitney y hare que sea mi novia.

Ruby: Adios , chica salvaje, ya no me vuelvas a hablar ni buscar, ya no quiero ser tu amigo.

Sapphire: Ruuubyyyyyy ttttttttteeeeeeeeeee odio.

Dicho esto Sapphire se fue corriendo a su guarida, no tenía animos para entrar a clases, ni mucho menos de ver a Ruby ni a Whitney, ella no se dio cuenta que un chico rubio de ojos azules había presenciado todo , y vió como ella estaba destrozada.

Cap 1: El chico nuevo.

Al día siguiente sapphire llegó como si nada a la escuela ocultando sus sentimientos, sus amigas fueron a saludarla alegremente pero hubo una chica en especial que detectó una gran tristeza en su amiga.

Blue: Buenos días, Sapp,¿Como estas?

Sapphire: Hola, (dijo ella fingiendo estar alegre) bien gracias y tu?

Blue: Bien, eit mira ese chico rubio es nuestro nuevo compañero, creo que estará con nosotros.

Sapphire: Si,es guapo.

?: Eit chicas, entremos a clases,ya llegó la maestra Sabrina y ya saben como es ella.

Ambas: Gracias, Crystal.

Sabrina: Buenos dias alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero de clases, presentate al grupo.

?: Hola mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, pero me pueden decir Matt.

Chicas: awww, mattt ya tienes novia?

Matt: No.

Sabrina: Tranquilas chicas, Matt sientate a un lado de sapphire, es la chica de pañoleta.

Matt: Si

Matt P.O.V

Jamás habia visto a una chica tan hermosa, es diferente a las demás, es esa chica la que vi, pobrecita, el la destrozó completamente. Si fuera el, jamás la lastimaría.

Cap 2: Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Sapphire se encontraba saliendo de clases, cuando de repente ve que que Matt, la seguía.

Matt: Hola Sapphire, ¿ quieres ir a pasear conmigo?, es que no conozco a nadien y veo que tu conoces muy bien la ciudad.

Sapphire: Claro ( por que este chico me ha invitado a pasear?)

Matt: Gracias,espera.

Sapphire: ¿ Qué ocurre Matt?

Matt: Yo me llevo tu mochila.

Sapphire: Gracias, jamás nadien habia sido atento conmigo.

Matt: ¿ por que lo dices?, eres realmente hermosa para sufrir por patanes.

Sapphire: ¿Como sabes eso?

Matt: Te vi ayer que estabas discutiendo con un tal Ruby.

Sapphire: Yo lo amaba, me lastimo mucho.

Matt: Lo sé, no deberias sufrir por alguien como el.

Sapphire: Vamos a mi guarida, allí podremos charlar a gusto.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que los amigos de Ruby los habían visto a ellos dos juntos.

Cap 3: El rumor.

Al día siguiente Matt había recogido a sapphire a su casa, ya que era su amigo y no quería que se fuera sola a la escuela.

Chicas: Supieron que matt, anda con sapphire birch.

Chicas: No puedo creermelo.

Whitney: De que hablan chicas?

Chicas: Conoces al chico nuevo no?

Whitney: Si, porqué?

Chicas: El es novio de la chica salvaje.

Whitney: Enserio, es una gran noticia, ahora ella se alejará de mi boyfriend de Ruby.

Chicas: ¿ ya son novios?

Whitney: si, desde ayer.

Chicas: Ruby la destrozó completamente, lastima que matt puso sus ojos en ella.

Ruby: Hola, mi amor,¿ de que hablan?

Whitney: Cosas de chicas, cielo.

Ruby: ok, vamos a clases, la clase ya va empezar.

Cap 4: Declaración ser tu novia.

Matt: Eres hermosa.

Sapphire: gracias.

Matt: Te dijo algo, me gustas mucho.

Sapphire:... Que dices, si nos conocemos muy poco.

Matt: Eres una chica realmente increible, fabulosa , lista y hermosa, pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es quequ tienes unos sentimientos muy puros, yo jamás te lastimaría , creeme.¿ Quieres ser mi novia?

Sapphire: Wow, enserio quieres ser novia de la chica salvaje?

Matt: Si, eso es lo que te hace especial, yo no quiero que cambies, yo quiero que seas tu misma.

Sapphire: Jamás, nadien me habia dicho tantas cosas, tan lindas, y si quiero ser tu novia.

Dicho esto , ahora eran novios oficiales, no se habían dado cuenta que las amigas de sapphire, habían visto y escuchado toda la conversación.

Cap 5: Cuentanoslo todo.

Sapphire Y matt se encontraban caminando, cuando de repente unas chicas aparecieron y los saludaron con una sonrisa picara.

Crystal: Hola, chicos.

Blue: Que pareja tan hermosa son.

Yellow: Felicidades a los dos.

Lyra: Cuentenos todo, sin omitir detalle.

Matt y Sapphire: Como saben de nuestro noviazgo?

todas: Nosotros los vimos y escuchamos todo.

Matt y sapphire estaban sonrojados.

Sapphire: Ok se los contaré todo...

Todas: Aww que tierno, jaja ahora ruby sufrirá jajaj.

Sapphire: las dejo chicas, me ire con mi boyfriend jajaj.

Cap 6: El primer Beso.

Eran las 6 de la tarde , ella se encontraba alistandose para su cita con su novio.

Sapphire: Mamá como te extraño, quisiera que vieras que estoy tan feliz con mi primer y unico novio.

Papá: Sapphire, ya llegó Matt.

Sapphire: Ahi voy.

Matt: te ves preciosa mi amor.

Sapphire:Gracias y tu tambien pechiocho.

Matt: nos vemos señor birch.

Papá: Adios chicos.

Mientras tanto nuestra parejita iba rumbo a su gran cita , un chico de ojirubies y una chica de ojos violeta caminaban rumbo a la misma, dirección, solo que ellos no se dieron cuenta.

Matt: Llegamos amor.

Sapphire: Esto es hermoso.

Matt: te tengo preparada una sorpresa, una canción que escribí hace mucho tiempo , solo esperaba el momento preciso de dedicarsela a la chica idea, se llama Cover girl.

matt: don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see when

you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you'll never measure up

You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh, my cover girl

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day

Somehow you always see the dark side,

when everything's okay

And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape

Whoa, but you know that I love you,

just the way you're made

When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you're just not good enough

You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original

Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while

And when I see that face

I'd try a thousand ways

I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh, my cover girl

Oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl.

Sapphire empezó a llorar de la alegría, mientras matt se acercaba y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Matt: Te amo, dicho esto la besó.

Sapphire: Maaatt, fue grandioso, te amo mi amor.

Matt: Te gusto la sorpresa y nuestro primer beso.

Sapphire: Claro, mi amor.

Matt y Sapphire se quedarón abrazados y besandose por muchooooooooo tiempo, hasta que sapphire le llamó su papá, haciendo que matt la llevase a su casa.

Cap 7: Ya no te amo , Ruby.

Horas más tarde ,un chico se encontraba caminando a la casa de sapphire, esperando que ella le abriese, quería pedirle perdón, ya que se dio cuenta que Whitney no era lo que el creía, que le diese una segunda oportunidad, pero lo que el no sabía es que ella ya tenía un novio y que estaba muy enamorado de el.

Tooctooc se oyó tocar a puerta.

Sapphire: ay voy.

Ruby: Hola, sapph.

Sapphire: ¡ Qué quieres!, recuerda que ya no eres mi amigo.

Ruby: Necesito hablar con vos.

Sapphire: esta bien, de que quieres hablar.

Ruby: termine con whitney, porqué ella me engaño con falkner.

Sapphire: vaaya al gran ruby lo engaño una dama que creia ser refinada.

Ruby: sapph, perdoname, dame una oportunidad, quiero ser tu novio.

Sapphire: Lo siento, ya es tarde, ya tengo un novio al cuál amo mucho.

Ruby: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dijo muy molesto.

Sapphire: tu no tienes derecho a ponerte celoso.

Ruby: y quiés es tu novio?

Sapphire: Es matt ishida.

Ruby: el nuevo?

Sapphire: si , el es muy caballeroso, me quiere como soy, el jamás me lastimaría como tú, lo hiciste.

Sapphire: Largate, y no interfieras en mi relación.

Dicho esto sapphire se metió a su casa, dejando a un Ruby devastado.

Ruby P.O.V.

Fui un tonto, ahora perdí a sapph, ¿ que se supone que debó hacer ahora?.

no permitiré que me quiten a mi chica.

Cap 8: Amenazas.

Ruby se encontraba observando desde su ventana a la casa de su chica, entonces ve cuando Matt llega a la casa de ella, no soportaba la idea de que esos dos eran novios, ni mucho menos que se besarán con tanto amor.

Matt: Hola , te ves muy linda como siempre.

Sapphire: Hola mi amor, dicho esto ella lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó.

Matt: Umm, un delicioso beso matutino,ajjajaj, vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Minutos más tarde, la pareja habia llegado a la escuela, a sapph le tocaba matematicas,mientras que a matt filosofia,pero matt no se imaginaba que su nuevo enemigo estaría en esa clase con el.

?: Vaya vaya, tu eres matt, no.

Matt: Si soy yo y tu eres ruby ¿No?

Ruby: Escuchame bien imbecil, alejate de sapphire, ella es mía solamente mía y de nadien más.

Matt: Ella no es tuya, además tu la despreciaste, no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en su vida,ni mucho menos en vuestra relación.

Ruby: Callate, ella sale contigo por despecho, ella me sigue amando a mi ,jaja.

Dicho esto ruby salio enojado del salon y se fue a buscar a su novia.

Ruby: Hola, nena, dijo en un tono muy seductor. Ven conmigo nos vamos a divertir,dijo guinañdole un ojo.

Ruby: Yo se que me sigues queriendo.

Sapphire: Eso no es cierto, ruby, no te quedo claro lo que te dije ayer que ya no te amaba?

Ruby:... No, sapphire, quiero que seas mía no de el.

Sapphire: dejame en paz.

Ruby: Noooooooooo. dicho esto atrajo a sapphire a el y la besó, sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sapphire: Suéltame, ayyyyyyudame matttttttt.

Matt: Te dije que la dejarás en paz, luego matt lo golpeó dejandolo inconsciente.

Sapphire: Gracias por ayudarme, aamor.

Cap final. Nuestra boda.

Han pasado 5 meses de aquel incidente, matt le tenía preparada una sorpresa a sapphire, el se dirigia a su casa, checando que ruby no arruinara nada de su sorpresa.

Matt: Amor ya estoy aquí.

Sapphire: Hola lindo muaaaaack.

Matt: Señor, tengo que decirle algo.

Matt: Sapphire, ¿ quieres ser mi esposa?

Sapphire: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii quiero.

Birch: Felicidades , para cuando es la boda jaja,.

Matt y sapphire: para la proxima semana.

Birch: queeeeeeeeeeee.

ambos: si, ahora enviaremos las invitaciones por correo electronico.

Una semana después nuestra pareja al fin habian unido sus vidas, quedando sapphire embarazada, Ruby se fue de hoenn,para comenzar una nueva vida,por que se dio cuenta que sapphire ya no lo amaba ni lo amaría más.

Fin espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
